


Tony Stark, Savor of the world and the one who banished the avengers

by KitKatFat15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassin Bucky Barnes, Gen, Intentional Ultron, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: The Avengers lost. They were captured by Ultron, and they haven't seen Tony Stark in weeks, since he was taken out of the cell when they arrived.(I hate the summary)(I hate the title)(I like the story)(Since I read, 'I don't make mistakes' by WoodiesComic, I couldn't help but write a similar story.)(It's a oneshot)(I hope you enjoy)
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Ultron, Tony Stark & Vision
Kudos: 75





	Tony Stark, Savor of the world and the one who banished the avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I don't make mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920813) by [WoodiestComic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodiestComic/pseuds/WoodiestComic). 



Steve sighed and stared at a wall. It was dark. It was always dark here. The only light came from a barred light outside of the cell section. Next to him Wanda sat in a cell, her head against the wall. Next to her was Natasha then Clint. Steve wondered when their next meal would come. Even if it was only a dry cereal bar with a refillable, yet harmless water pouch. 

"Are you doing alright Wanda?" Wanda shrugged and kept her head against the wall. "How about you Nat? How's your arm." Natasha sighed. "It's doing better." In the first week when they came, Natasha had tried to escape when one of the legion members had brought their meager amount of food. She had managed to get half way down the hallway where she crashed into another suit and had her arm broken as a result, and a warning. 

Steve thought he could hear three sets of footsteps coming. Maybe it was meal time. As the steps got closer they could tell it was not any of the legion members. Maybe it was Vision with other people. He had come down a few times just to stare at them then leave. But... Vision usually floated. As the footsteps came closer, hard metal stomping joined them. 

They saw the owner of the metal steps fist. Wanda growled at the AI that had let her brother die. Behind him were two people none of them had expected to see, tailed by Vision and someone behind him. Tony Stark and Pietro Maximoff. Tony was wearing a suit Steve had never seen before. Then again, Steve had only seen him in his iron man suit. 

Pietro was wearing a Stark Industries sweatshirt and sweatpants. The remaining members of the Avengers started shouting at Tony, while Wanda was shouting at her brother. Ultron held up a hand for them to be quiet. "I see you have seen my friends and father before." Tony snorted. "I would say it's nice to see you again, but that would be a lie." Wanda lunged towards her brother hitting the glass. "How are you alive Pietro?"

Pietro smiled a cruel smile at his sister. "I know. I know. It's a surprise to see the one you mind controlled and sacrificed for your place on the avengers." The avengers looked between him and Wanda with shock. "Oh yes. I know it's a surprise. I wanted to leave HYDRA, but my sister didn't, so she used her powers on me. When she realized I was getting close to throwing them off, she told me to run in front of the bullets, effectively getting rid of me and getting a place on the avengers because her brother had died and she were grief stricken. Or... At least she pretended to be grief stricken."

Wanda scowled at him. "It was the only way to kill Stark! You know what he did to us!" Tony snorted again. "I didn't sell those bombs. They where sold by my godfather, who I later killed, to terrorist. So no. I didn't do anything to you." Wanda quickly raised her hands and threw magic against the barrier, hoping to overpower it and kill everyone in the cell block. Ultron nodded at Vision, and he stepped forward, the person behind him being blocked by Tony and Peitro.

Vision raised his hands and reached threw the cell, grabbing the magic mist. He tugged it towards him and Wanda screamed. The stone in his head glowed and he started absorbing the magic. When he was done, Wanda passed out. "What did you do to her!" Clint screamed. "He took away her powers." replied Tony."If she was worthy of them, nothing would have happened, just a slight tug." 

"What are you doing here!" Natasha yelled at them. "Oh you know. Just bragging about my plans for the world. It really was quite easy to hack into all of my products. Also, as far as the public knows, I took care of its biggest threat. The Avengers. OH! And I wanted to brag about my most successful assassin, The Winter Soldier." Tony and Pietro stepped to the side, reveling James 'Bucky' Barnes, HYDRA's most successful Assassin, and Steve's former best friend. 

"Welp! Doodle-o! I hope I never see any of you again!" And with that, Tony, Vision, Ultron, Pietro, and the Winter Soldier left the avengers screaming in anger. When they got out of the cell block, Tony thanked them for helping to get rid of the thorn in his side that was the avengers, and they parted ways.


End file.
